1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which receives an input signal from various input devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal or image data, which is input from the outside or stored therein, by various processes, and displays an image on a panel or a screen. The display apparatus varies by a display type, including a TV, a monitor, a portable media player (PMP), etc. According to recent technological developments, the display apparatus may provide various functions, and a demand for more types of commands to be input by a user through an input device has increased to use the various functions provided by the display apparatus.
Therefore, in addition to an infrared (IR) remote controller as an example of a conventional remote input device, a user's input signal may be transmitted by various communication types such as Bluetooth, Wifi or Zigbee through various input devices including smart phone, PDA, voice recognition device, motion recognition device, etc.
However, the display apparatus does not display input signals even if a plurality of input devices may transmit such signals from a remote distance to a single display apparatus. As a result, a user does not receive information regarding an available input device, causing great inconvenience to the user.